we found love in a hopeless place
by LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken
Summary: "you really love me don't you?" he just nodded. / Set after "The Worst Couple"


I was in the car and on my way to the hospital a half a second after Cat told me the news.

Cat had called me saying the break up was so hard on Jade, she tried to kill herself. Cat walked into her bathroom and saw her lying on the ground unconscious, it wasn't until she got to the hospital and the doctors told her it was a suicide attempt that Cat, and myself, realized how much Beck really meant to Jade.

Andre and Tori were still in school, oblivious. Cat had cut so she could find Jade and make sure she was okay, thank God she did, and I cut the minute Cat called me. And God knows where Beck was.

The insensitive bastard.

I have loved Jade from the very minute I met her. Her stubbornness, her determination to never show she was hurting, her unwillingness to let people in, I love it all. Now having her date my best friend had been rough, but she was definitely happy so I would never oppose to it.

Knowing what I know now and after everything that happened two days ago, Beck is dead to me.

So many people thought me and Cat would make it, but I just can't do it. Cat is like my innocent baby sister, I could never imagine dating her. Especially when my heart belonged to another.

Cat knew about my love for Jade, and helped me try and become closer to her; though her rudeness could always be accounted for. Not that I minded, I welcomed every insult and every complaint about my presence. Just hearing her voice made my heart soar, despite what was coming out of her mouth.

I pulled into the hospital parking lot and ran to the front door and enveloped a crying Cat into my arms.

"It's okay, Cat, really, she's strong, she'll pull through." I whispered, hoping she would stop crying, God knows I wasn't far off.

"You should have seen her Robbie, all pale and fragile looking; I've never been so scared." She sobbed.

"It's okay, Cat, I promise. Can we go see her?" I asked, hope strong in my voice.

She nodded and grabbed my hand leading me through various hallways and elevators till we finally got to Jade's room.

I gasped as I slowly walked in. She was unconscious, and connected to every machine imaginable.

"The doctors said her kidneys and liver were failing." Cat whispered from behind me.

"How'd she do it, Cat?" I asked, unsure if I really wanted to know.

"She overdosed." She whispered softer, "there were pills and empty bottles all over the bathroom floor when I found her."

My heart broke hearing those words. I sat in the seat next to the bed and grabbed her hand and prayed she'd wake up soon.

I blinked a few times before opening my eyes, hoping I was in whatever hell death would put me in.

That bubble popped the minute I saw Robbie Shapiro standing over me, smiling at me like the creeper he was.

"Hey, Jade. Do you need anything? Are you in pain? Do you need a doctor?" he rambled, Jesus this boy never shuts up.

"Why are you holding my hand?" I ask in response, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry," he mutters, releasing my hand.

I look around; he's the only one in the room. Great. Then it dawned on me….

"Hey, how long have you been sitting here?" I wonder out loud.

"A little over four hours." He said, "Thanks for taking your time to wake up." He said with sarcasm that made me proud.

I smirked, "No problem."

We sat there in silence for a good twenty minutes, both of us absorbed in our own thoughts, God knows what he was thinking about, but I was upset I would be known as the girl who tried to kill herself over an ex-boyfriend.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

The doctor came in and asked me all the doctoral questions before I spoke to Robbie again.

"I didn't do it because I missed him," I started, before closing my eyes to hide the tears that were forming. "I did it because I couldn't take the pain of betrayal."

"Who betrayed you Jade?" he whispered.

"Beck." I mutter, barely audible. "He slept with Trina a few weeks ago, that's what we've been arguing about."

"Oh." He forced out through a closed mouth.

I snorted, "You can't see him cheating, can you? You thought he was the picture perfect boyfriend, never cheating, always making his girlfriend feel amazing. Well, he's not even close. He's the worst boyfriend I've ever had."

His eyebrows wrinkled together, "Then why did you stay with him?"

"Because I love him." I said simply, as if that was enough of an explanation. "I love him despite everything he's done to me. He slept with another girl and I was gonna stay with him." I shook my head in disgust.

"Why Jade? Why do you do this to yourself?" he asked, kneeling by the bed. "Don't you know you deserve better? A boyfriend that'll love you and protect you and make you feel as beautiful as you are? You deserve someone better, Jade." The pure love in his eyes was too much, he had to know that I knew.

"Flat out say it, Robbie. You mean someone like you." the shock in his eyes lasted a second before he recovered.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"I'm a girl, Robbie, we pick up on these things." I rolled my eyes, when will guys learn?

"Well, you're hitting me or plotting ways to kill me, so I'm guessing you don't mind."

"Well, not that you know of," I joked. "But no, I don't mind."

"Why? I thought you hated me." I couldn't help but feel bad at the look of disappointment on his face.

"You were always there for me, Robbie, I never hated. Ever."

"You don't know what that means to me, Jade."

"You really love me, don't you?" I whisper.

He just nods. I want to say it so bad, but after everything that's happened is it really a good idea?

Fuck Beck.

"I- I love you too, Robbie."

The shock on his face was huge and lasted a whole five seconds before the smile spread across his face.

His lips met mine and all thoughts of Beck left my mind.

**A/N: random thing I came up with.**

**Sorry for making Beck the bad guy, I'm gonna post another oneshot with beck and jade together.**

**Please Review**

**-LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken **


End file.
